Blood Filled Snow
by Trampsy
Summary: My vibrant green eyes dulling as I continued to watch the Monochrome sky with no intention of removing myself from the white, pure ground. I remembered the one who had left me here. B26 DeathFic


**Re-uploaded the story with some minor changes. Enjoy~**

* * *

Light white specks drifted around as I watched the monochrome clouds filled the equally monochrome filled sky. No noise except the wind rustling through the large trees that surrounded me. The snowflakes seemingly swirled around my vision as I continued to watch the sky with no strength to get up. Air from my lungs became a white cloud as the cold stole each breath from me. My vibrant green eyes dulling as I continued to watch the Monochrome sky with no intention of removing myself from the white, pure ground. I remembered the one who had left me here.

_It was supposed to be a quick mission. A quick kill, but it turned out to be a trap, laid by the brother of my partner. He was supposed to be dead, but we saw that was a lie. We tried fighting everyone off. I used my illusions to the best of my ability to protect my blond partner who threw knives expertly killing all who tried to injure us. But he didn't watch his side and without thinking I moved and took the blow and landed on the ground, warmth was pooling on my stomach and it hurt, but my face didn't reveal how scared I was. I remember my older officer's mouth hang open at the situation, before he moved at lightning speed and killed everyone, his brother had turned tail and ran. _

Even now, red is probably staining the white snow around me. My limbs held my stomach, but I still felt the liquid slip between my shaking and numb appendages. My clothes would be impossible to clean, even if they were tan and black. The white trim would always remain stained a dark brown. I wonder if they would just burn my clothes. I felt my body shaking, unable to control the movement. My body fought for warmth, while my mind has given up on struggling for life. I released a body racking cough as red specks flew out my mouth and landed around my cheeks and probably some even in my green hair.

_My blond partner had staggered over to me, looking over the wound. I never understood why his hands were shaking so much. It must be the cold. He moved my hands over the wound and pushed them down, trying to get me to put pressure on it. I winced a little at the pain it brought, but I followed his lead. He quickly stood and took off away from me. He was leaving me here. Why…. Why would he leave me here to die? ….Oh… right, he hates weak people, and the only person he would help was himself. A tear slipped down my cheek as he I watched his retreating back, that's when I turned to look at the sky as the snow fell around._

Ah. My vision was becoming dimmer, black at the edges of my sight. It felt like tunnel vision, all I could see was the grey sky above me. The feeling in my limbs was gone and my body had finally given up its desperate attempts to get heat to return. I finally closed my eyes, oddly at peace with my death. I may have lived at short life of 16 years, but it was oddly a happy one, even being in the most insane group of assassins.

_My blue haired teacher had dropped me off in front of the building nodded at me and telling me that this is where I would stay for a while. He called it the Varia. I just nodded dumbly and without another word he disappeared and I climbed the stairs to my new home. When I entered the building the first thing I noticed was how big the place was, but that quickly wore off as I continued in. My expression blank, but it widened when I heard a loud building shake of "VOOOOIIIII". I immediately had covered my ears, watching a blond walk down the hall towards me, laughing like a mental patient. I had quickly wondered if my teacher had thrown me into a mental hospital. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a stinging pain in my shoulder, and I looked up and all I saw was blonde hair. After a step back, I realized that his bangs covered his eyes and he laughed his weird creepy laugh and announced that I was his junior, and that I had to listen to whatever he said. That when I learned his name; Belphegor, more commonly known as Prince the Ripper for his loving of killing, his use of knives, and the 'crown' he always wore lopsided on his head, which was truly just a tiara. He told me to call him either Prince or Bel-sempai, which became Fallen Prince, Fake-prince, and idiot Sempai. I had received quite a bit of knives to the arm for those comments, but oddly I didn't care. Even know they stung, It was welcomed, because it felt like my home, with my teacher. Even the rest of the members didn't matter, that blond person had become my partner and even though I was stabbed on a regular basis, I did tend to insult him a lot, and was called a replacement for a member they had lost, well technically I did take their position, I felt like I fit in. _

With a few more moments of coherency, I thought about my insane blonde partner… no friend. If he only stayed while I passed on, at least it would make the overwhelming pain in my heart disappear. But it didn't matter anymore; I had no right to ask him to stay or the strength to even get him to stay. I coughed once more before falling into the dark abyss that was unconsciousness.

A week later, a group of odd individuals stood around a stone in the ground. The name of a member etched into its exterior. _Fran. _Only sixteen when he passed on, the youngest ever in their group. All the members remained somber, as they looked down at the ground where the annoying green frog lay, never to croak again. The strategy captain and the healer walked off to give the blond some privacy, the healer was a sobbing mess and the silver haired strategy captain spoke quietly instead of yelling or shouting everything.

"Hey Frog… I told you. Only I was allowed to kill you…" the blond prince spoke quietly, looking down at the grave from behind his bangs. "I told you to hold… because I would be right back…"

_Belphegor was shocked when he saw the frog lying on the ground, blood seeping from a wound across his stomach. The blond went on a rage, slaughtering all who was associated to the injury of the Prince's frog. When everyone, except his fleeing brother, was dead, he staggered to Fran and helped the illusionist put pressure on the wound, as he talked to him; telling him, that he was going to get Lussaria to heal him that he needed to stay awake until then. He knew it was too dangerous to move him; he would lose more blood that way. The blond had hit turned and hurried to find the healer. When he found him and dragged him as fast as he could, the frog had already stopped breathing. The blond, in an act of desperation, had tried to revive the boy ten years his junior. Lussaria pulled the blond off, having to knock him out, because of his desperate mind. _

_ When the blond awoke, they were already preparing the funeral for the youngest member. The blond couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes hidden behind the bangs, but as the tears fell, an insane laughter started up. He grabbed all of his knives that he could find and hopped out his bedroom window and left in search for his brother. About two days later, reports of a horrible murder took the country by storm and the insane prince was back in the mansion, trying to cope with the loss of the green haired companion. _

"Hey frog" Belphegor spoke, kicking the tombstone. "Aren't you gonna get up and insult the prince? Call him fake? Call him Fallen? Hey peasant Frog! THE PRINCE IS TALKING TO YOU! YOU RESPOND WHEN ROYALTY TALKS TO YOU!" The blond shouted angrily and the tombstone, kicking once more before two arm looped around his waist.

"I WILL BE BACK FROG! THEY CAN'T HOLD ME FOREVER!" Belphegor shouted, tears slipping down his cheeks, unable to stop them. He was pulled away from the cold stone that spoke a name dear to him. For a second, the blond could have sworn, he saw the green haired boy standing behind the grave stone before darkness overwhelmed him.


End file.
